gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate Fury Co
''' Pirate Fury Co. October 2010 - On October 7, 2010 Basil Tackcrash made the first guild at Raven's Cove. He began it with Officer SirO'Brendan then started to guild from there. Eventually the guild became a Success and gained Popularity. The Guild slowly got up to 50 and 60 people towards the end of 2010. The Guild's popularity wasn't instant, the guild was underneath the every so popular I N F E R N O guild. The guild did not capture a leaderboard spot. In November 2010, Basil met Marc Goldhawk, a kind gentlemen who became the Co GM of the guild as his appreciation and dedication to the PFC members was huge. By 2011, the guild rose above 100 members. But a dead period left Basil wondering about the guild's future. In March 2011 the guild was revived when it rose above 200 members and found its first popularity The guild met another big face in officer and other co GM Esmeralda Chainskull. Along with other members joining in 2011 such as Gun Powder Smith, By the end of 2011, PFC hit its peak, with Basil leading his group of now 500 pirates to a 6 day streak of being #1 on the ship sunk list. With the calendar during to 2012, Pirate Fury Co. started off the year hot. With several members cracking into the leaderboards, the guild set bonds with fellow guilds, most notable We Die Together and Pieces of Me. In late 2012, Basil Tackcrash resigned from POTCO, The guild slowly declined until the September shut down. A hall of fame was dedicated to the most notable guild members in their honor in late 2014. battle and mayhem Pvp. '''Leaderboard Peeks Enemies Defeated - #10 (#96 all time) Ships Sunk - #1 (#92 all time) Mayhem PVP - #3 Team Battle PVP - #1 (#92 place all time) Allie Guilds/ Friend Guild *We Die Together *Souls Of Grace *The Wanted *N O T O R I O U S *Spania Followers of Guild/ Guilds Helped By PFC *Pirate Fury Co Jr. *Pirate Fury Co Two *Tessas Terrors *In Peace These Are Guild records that are for the guild not the Game. Guild Record (Sea) Longest Ship Voage : 3:15:38 ' '''Most Hunters Sunk in a day 91 ' '''Most Warships Sunk in a day : 69 Most Navy Sunk in a day : 71 Most EITC Sunk in a day : 91 Most Undead : 37 Guild Record (Land) Longest Cave Raid : 2:36:19 Most Enemies Defeated in a day : 525 Most Bosses Killed in a day : 89 Most Navy Defeated in a day : 126 Most EITC Defeated In a Day : 103 Most Undead Defeated in a day : 187 'Guild Legends' GM - Basil Tackcrash ( Lv50) Co GM - Marc Goldhawk (Lv50) 3rd GM - Elizabeth (Lv43) Majority Officer - Annawulf (Lv42) Majority Officer - Gun Powder Smith (Lv50) Officer - Linda & Maria Truescarlett Officer - Elizabeth {Lizard} (Lv41) Officer - Larry {Cucumber} (Lv33) Veteran - Kaelie (Lv23) Highly missed from guild - Esmerelda Chainskull (Lv50) 'PFC Guild Rules' ﻿ We do not usually have rules, since we are all respectful. However, those who are not should keep in mine the following: *Please keep drama out of the guild chat. It would make the guild itself too dramatic. *Do not ask to be a veteran or an officer. My answer will always be no *We aren't always there to help, but if someone is in need, please help them out! All fury members accept these rules 'Conclusion' Pirate Fury Co (2010-2013) was a pirate guild that trusted in each other and was led by Basil Tackcrash who established a relationship with the hundreds of members he has met and played with. WATCH US ON YOUTUBE! ' Screenshot 2011-08-19 03-28-01.jpg|Zoye Talking About How Hard She Laughed Screenshot 2011-08-13 18-01-49.jpg|Guild Party.. With Fire Screenshot 2011-08-19 03-36-45.jpg|Bored In Jail Screenshot 2011-08-19 03-45-23.jpg|Pirate Fury.. '﻿The Legend of Pirates Online''' (TLOPO) Keep your eyes peeled. Once a chapter ends, another must begin.Category:Guilds Category:POTCO